Imagination
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Setelah menonton film yang menarik hatinya, Sakura selalu melakukan kebiasaannya yang terkadang membuat Sasuke kesal. Mengganti dua karakter utama dalam film tersebut dengan mereka berdua ditambah alur cerita yang lebih liar. / "Jadi kau beruntung memiliki suami seorang CEO, hn?" / AU / OS.
**Imagination**

 **By Cha Kristafer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OS, typo, misstypo dan yang lainnya tanpa disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Ide tercipta setelah menonton drama Korea "Descendants of the Sun."**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading, Minna-san~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=o0o=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak tidur, hm?"

Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, membuat dirinya menghadap ke arah samping. Manik kelamnya menatap figur wajah cantik sang istri yang kini masih saja terdiam memandangi langit-langit kamar tidur mereka.

Sasuke sendiri tidak memaksa nyonya muda Uchiha tersebut untuk segera mengeluarkan suara. Namun jari-jemari Sasuke mulai bergerak, memainkan helaian rambut halus wanitanya. Hingga jari telunjuknya membelai ringan bibir mungil yang sejak dulu menjadi candunya. Seringai kecil tercipta, teringat kegiatan suami istri yang bisa diperbuat oleh bibir ranum tesebut.

Bibir itu terbuka sedikit dan bergerak mengecup ibu jari Sasuke yang masih setia bermain mengganggunya.

"Suka sekali sih mengganggu orang melamun."

Sakura mendesah pelan yang menurut sang suami lebih terdengar menarik atensinya. Wanita cantik itu akhirnya memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Berbalik kini ia yang memainkan jemari lentiknya menjelajahi wajah berahang tegas dengan ketampanan yang tak terbantahkan.

"Ada seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bicara di sini. Kenapa lebih memilih melamun?"

" ... "

"Jangan bilang kau melamun karena drama Korea yang barusan kau selesai tonton itu," ucap Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mengerti kalau Sakura mempunyai suatu kebiasaan aneh, setiap Sakura selesai menonton film apa pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Dapat dipastikan maka Sakura akan memulai imajinasinya jika mereka berdua lah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya dengan alur cerita yang dibuat lebih liar.

"He he he." Sakura memberikan tawa ringan kalau suaminya tahu saja.

"Kau mengganggu imajinasiku tahu, Sasu- _kun_ ," gerutu Sakura ditambah berdecak kecil.

Kernyitan langsung tercipta di dahi lebarnya, pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut membuat wanita itu malah terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka umurnya telah menginjak angka 26.

Sasuke menarik sang istri lembut hingga menabrak dada bidangnya, memeluk tubuh kecil itu seerat mungkin kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan kecil tubuh mereka.

"Oh, Tuhan ... istriku manis sekali," desis Sasuke.

Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura kemudian dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sakura, melumatnya keras sebelum melepaskannya.

"Sasu~," rengekan dari istrinya terdengar kembali membuat Sasuke terkekeh ringan.

"Tadi kau melamun dengan ekspresi wajah sedih ingin menangis tapi ditahan. Kau terlalu hanyut dalam imajinasimu sendiri, Sayang." Sasuke mengelus perlahan punggung Sakura yang terbalut piyama. "aku tidak suka melihatnya," sambungnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya yang kali ini menyentuh leher Sasuke. Membawa hawa hangat dan sedikit berefek pada hormon kelelakiannya.

"Iya kau benar. Aku juga tidak suka apa yang aku bayangkan tadi."

"Pasti kau membayangkan aku kena luka tembak, kritis hampir meregang nyawa dan kau yang akan melakukan operasi penyelamatan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

Tuan Uchiha ini terlalu mengenal dirinya sampai mengetahui apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Hmm ... iya. Aku jadi menyesal membayangkannya. Makanya tadi aku hampir menangis sebelum kau menyadarkanku."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang dibalas sama eratnya oleh lelakinya.

"Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak, berdenyut nyeri. Tidak pernah dalam bayanganku sekalipun kau meninggal karena hal yang berbahaya." Sakura berujar lirih.

"Jadi kau beruntung memiliki suami seorang CEO, hn?"

"Sungguh beruntung. Bagaimana kalau dulu kau lebih memilih melanjutkan sebagai polisi. Kau suka tantangan. Kau sempat memilih itu dan kau melepaskannya."

"Dan itu karena dirimu, Nyonya Uchiha."

"Kau memikirkanku."

"Ya, aku lebih memilihmu. Masih banyak yang lebih rela berkorban demi negara kita."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke membalik posisi mereka hingga Sakura berada di bawahnya. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di samping kepala sang istri. Membelai lembut pipi halus yang kini merona.

"Aku memilih yang benar. Kau hanya berimajinasi saja sudah ingin menangis. Ingat janjiku, Sayang?"

Manik kelam milik Sasuke berkilat tajam penuh gairah. Aura mendominasi kental terasa membuat Sakura sedikit bergetar karena hasratnya turut melambung. Manik emerald yang masih terlihat mempesona di dalam kegelapan kamar mereka. Hanya tersinari oleh cahaya bulan redup menembus tirai jendela. Mata itu menatap balik penuh kasih sayang pada Sasuke.

Tanpa perlu komando, pasangan Uchiha itu serentak mengucapkan kalimat yang telah mereka hapal di luar kepala.

"Uchiha Sasuke berjanji akan mengorbankan apa pun demi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura. Berjanji tidak akan terlibat dalam tindakan kekerasan dan menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Tidak akan berhubungan dengan aparat kepolisian bahkan bergabung ke dalamnya. Akan selalu memilih keluarga di atas segalanya. Berjanji akan selalu ada, menyayangi dan menjaga kesetiaan sebagai seorang suami. Uchiha Sasuke berjanji atas nama klan yang disandangnya juga darah yang mengalir dalam nadinya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelahnya, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah keduanya. Mata Sakura terlihat sayu namun begitu menggoda. Apalagi saat kedua lengan Sakura bergerak melewati bahu tegapnya, terkait di belakang lehernya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke depan hingga wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

Ujung hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan, napas hangat yang berhembus sangat terasa.

"Hei, Sasu- _kun_." Suara merdu Sakura mengalun lembut.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin sekali tidur nyenyak malam ini. Namun imajinasiku yang barusan sepertinya betah sekali bermain di kepalaku. Kau mau membantuku menghapus segala pikiran aneh itu tidak?"

Sakura mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sasuke. Salah satu alisnya terangkat menggoda.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan jika bisa membuatmu melupakan hal konyol tadi?"

Langsung saja Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berakhir malah mengecup Sasuke, melupakan minimnya jarak antara mereka.

"Kau hanya akan memberikan ciuman kecil tidak terasa begini?" Sasuke semakin larut menggoda sang istri.

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman. Sebenarnya sih Sakura sekalian ingin mengganggu suaminya. Seiring gesekan tubuh keduanya, sengatan gairah memercik semakin besar. Gerakan yang dilakukan Sakura memang terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk menyamankan diri sendiri. Sakura dapat merasakan tonjolan keras yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuh sang suami.

Geraman singkat membuktikan berhasilnya godaan dari Sakura. Wanita cantik itu kini menyeringai senang.

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat tahu istrinya sengaja membuatnya bangun tanpa mau melanjutkan. Kebiasaan jahil Sakura. Entah itu saat Sakura sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan atau saat wanita itu hendak pergi keluar karena suatu urusan. Ini sudah sering kali terjadi walau akhirnya Sakura menyerah dengan sedikit paksaan.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura lupa, mengingat waktu menunjukkan tengah malam dan ia sedang tidak kedatangan tamu. Kerlingan mata Sasuke menajam menatap mangsanya yang lengah.

Sasuke menahan wajah Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dalam beberapa kali sapuan hangat yang mampu membuat kedua mata Sakura tanpa sadar terpejam.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya, Sayang," rengek Sakura. "aku lelah~ tidak ingat tadi siang kita melakukannya sampai jam berapa? Kau mau menyiksaku? Badanku masih agak pegal." Sakura memdelik tajam yang dibalas Sasuke hanya dengan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ditambah sekali lagi masih kuat, 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin hanya sekali," cibir Sakura. Sasuke tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Hanya sebatas ciuman lalu kita tidur," tegas Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk pertanda setuju. Balas dendam Sakura karena kegiatan tadi siang mereka kali ini akan ia turuti. Sasuke tidak sekejam itu membuat istrinya kekurangan waktu beristirahat.

Sakura memberikan senyuman lebarnya melihat persetujuan suaminya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dan menunggu sang lelaki menyapu lagi bibirnya, melumat mesra menyalurkan luapan cinta keduanya. Dikecupannya yang terakhir, Sasuke sengaja membuka mata dan berlama-lama menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata.

Pria itu menikmati wajah cantik Sakura selama bibir dan lidahnya tetap bekerja memuaskan hasratnya sampai remasan cukup erat terasa di pinggangnya tanda Sakura mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Masih dengan memeluk Sakura, Sasuke kini beralih ke area yang lain, ia begitu agresif menciumi leher jenjang istrinya dimana wangi alami tubuh Sakura terasa kuat menusuk hidung. Ia bahkan sudah menyingkirkan rambut Sakura ke samping agar bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke tak menjawab melainkan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke leher Sakura.

"Biarkan aku tertidur seperti ini."

Sasuke sedikit mengubah posisinya. Masih memeluk Sakura namun kini dari arah samping, sehingga Sakura tak perlu merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya dan bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

"Pejamkan matamu sekarang. Jangan mulai melamunkan apa pun. Kalau tidak kau akan kupaksa tidur," ancam Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tidak main-main. Pria itu selalu dapat mengambil keuntungan dalam setiap kesempatan.

"Iya, iya, tenang saja."

Sakura bergerak untuk memeluk balik Sasuke yang dibalas lebih erat pula. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan sang suami kapan pun ia perlukan. Dan Sakura sangat mensyukurinya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Masa lalu Sasuke yang dulu seorang polisi tidak perlu diingat dan dihubungkan dengan drama televisi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dengan pemikiran lebih tenang, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya berharap semoga ia bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

 **=o0o=**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Akhirnya publish fict baru deh setelah sekian lama ga ada gairah buat nulis. Yahhh salahkan dunia nyata yang sangat menyita waktu.**

 **Oke, fict ini terjadi karena drakor yang sampe saat ini masih on going dan bikin penasaran kaya apa endingnya"Descendants of the Sun". Mungkin reader ada yang nonton ini juga?**

 **Karena sudah lama ga nulis hasil fict ini pun ga bagus apalagi diketik kilat lewat hp.**

 **Tolong REVIEWnya ya semua~~~**

 **.**

 **Cilacap 09 April 2016**

 **.**

 **Cha Kristafer**


End file.
